freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
5NAF theory Theory 1 - why they want to kill you We've all heard about the story of the children, right? And how the culprit was never caught? Well I have a theory on why they want to kill you. One word. Revenge. The tortured souls of the children who are possessing the suits are just trying to get revenge on the guy who killed them. Evidence? 'They have a criminal database.' It makes sense. After committing crime, you are known as a criminal, correct? Well the animatronics are just trying to find the criminal who killed them and exact their revenge. Now, you might be wondering; then what does this have to do with 5naf 2? And what's the goal of the new animatronics? Well they also must have something possessing them. Since the first game is situated AFTER the second game, I'm guessing that the 4 animatronics from 5naf 1 is a last-ditch attempt to find the criminal. But who's behind this? Who's the one that is controlling them? This brings us to my NEXT theory. Theory 2 - who's behind all this/The Origins of Goldy Now, as I am typing this, I have a stray thought: What's with that puppet? Well my theory is that maybe the Puppet is behind this. He must have been there the whole time in both games, controlling the events right in front of us the whole time. If you compare Goldy's eyes (Goldy = Golden Freddy) to The Puppets eyes, they have the same eyes which proves that they either must be possessed by the same entity or that there is the same person in the suit or that The Puppet is just hiding in the Freddy suit. They say that the endoskeletons or the people who are inside the suits are 'forcefully stuffed' inside the suits. It's not that logical for The Puppeteer to have just crawled out of the Goldy suit, but if you think about it, it kinda makes sense. In the first game, when you summon Goldy, you get hallucinations with the words 'It's Me'. We'll get to It's Me in a second. Now, when Goldy is in your office he is in a slumped position, as if it is lifeless WITH NO BONES OR MUSCLES. Now, what is The Puppet described as? He is described as a non-endoskeleton. It is said that he has no machinery to speak of and he's just sort of moving on his own. Now, if you connect my theory about Puppeteer having no endoskeleton and the slumping visage of Goldy, it makes sense. Goldy is slumped in front of you when you summon him. Slumped. As if he can't move. As if he doesn't have an endoskeleton. Just like the puppet. See what I mean? Now, you know those movies where those evil villains get annoyed and say 'why do I always have to do the dirty work' or something like that? Firstly, look in the perspective of your average evil villain. Most evil villains have minions, correct? Maybe the puppet somehow did something to the animatronics to make them possesable. And when the animatronics DO get possessed, the Puppet's like, 'GO FORTH MAH MINIONS!' So he wants the animatronics to kill the security guard for some reason. Unfortunately I do not have a theory for that, but what I do think is that when there was the first security guard, his minions weren't doing well. So again, like I said before he had to do 'all the dirty work himself'. He tried to kill the security guards himself but that had some bad effects. The staff must have found The Puppet too dangerous, and tried to throw him out. But, I'm guessing that The Puppeteer didn't like that idea very much. So he had a plan. He either stuffed himself inside the suit of Goldy or made a Freddy suit and stuffed himself inside it so he wouldn't get thrown away, but maybe he just used the wrong colours, i don't know. But as Phone Guy said, it wouldn't be bad to be stuffed inside a suit weren't it not for those poles and wires in the suit. That suit must have damaged The Puppet more than he thought. So he couldn't move, but he somehow gained the ability to teleport (Don't ask me why, he just did. It's a wonder how he started moving in the first place! Don't be surprised) so he used that to his advantage. Since the staff couldn't find him OR the Goldy suit (he probably teleported away for a while) the staff decided to leave it. The Puppeteer must have felt pretty bored and had a hunger for killing, so he came back to kill more. He hid himself in the day and came back at night. When he came back, he lay in wait until the time was right (when you stared at the poster for a while) and once again tried to kill you. There's my theory. That took a while to type. Phew. But there's one more theory I want to cover: Theory 3 - It's me This theory has intrigued me for a while now, so nows the time for me to get it out of my head. So, this theory goes back to the whole 'The Puppet's in charge' thing. The Puppet, as I am presuming, is using the suit to disguise himself, making people think that he isn't there. You're probably thinking, what's this got to do with The Puppet? Well I think that The Puppet is the cause of the 'It's Me'. He's probably trying to tell you that Goldy is actually him and that you should be VERY VERY afraid. This isn't much of a theory. More like a suspicion. You also get 'It's me' in 5naf 2, but mostly in between nights. In night 4, you get the puppet right in front of you, when you are wearing Freddy mask. I haven't really got much evidence to support this theory, so then again it's mostly just a suspicion. There's also 'It's me' on Foxy's sign, but I don't have an explanation for that, anyway. Thanks for listening to my crap and letting me ramble on about stuff. And, if you've managed to read this until the end, you have a special place in my heart. You've also won a million dollars. (Not really) Please don't hate and umm feel free ask me questions about my theories ^-^